Torn between bones
by ShadowHunter1215
Summary: So this story is what I would expect if I were frisk or sans in this situation. Chara is in my head breaking to escape and be with her love, who ever that may be. No one really knows what plagues the twos mind, as well as fluff and eventually it will become more mature, but lets build a plot first before the climax yes. I do not own anypart of undertale
1. Prologue

Prologue

He could remember the last child to fall here, never really sure what happened to her, the resets just stopping suddenly and she never reappeared. He didn't much care though, she was the most vicious out of all the humans to fall. She had been out hunting with her brothers and feel crossbow and quiver of steel arrows. Unlike most humans she wasn't scared when she came face to face with monsters, she reveled in Flowey's advise and decided to gather all the LV she could.

He referred to her as the Genocide reset, every time she came back she would slaughter every monster in her path, she seemed to actually get joy out of it. Her burning red eyes seared into his brain forever, and the hatred coming off her soul burning a sour taste to his tongue that will never fade. The monsters may all be alive and blissfully unaware of the resets that happened, but he remembers them all. He countlessly watched his best friends, young monsters and his own brother be massacred time and time again, only to be reset to face the same fate. Each death hit him every time like it was the first, he could never get comfortable in his life so he kept his time with those most important to him.

Every reset he felt, he never got the break the other monsters who just lived out their lives did, he was the one who faced them all, he was the judgement, juror and executioner and where the world see him as lazy, he is really just exhausted and knows when he will need to be roused again.

He stood the holding of the demon child one more time, eyes blazing the most fierce cobalt he has ever mustered as he moved towards those red eyes. Blasters ready he flinches slightly as he steps over the crumbled pile of ash that was Grillbey and growls, "Just leave here or die, stop resetting and never return." She chuckled slightly in return and held up the crossbow, her aim at his soul which fiercely glowed behind his large coat. He flashed her his eyes before the blasters took aim and fired upon her as she released her arrow. He smirked realising she had missed him, until he heard a shattered behind him followed by a thud. She was vanquished by his blaster and now that she was gone for the mean time before the next reset he turned and took in what had shattered. He had known, he felt a pull on his cracked soul and could tell what would be before him but it never made it easier.

His brother lay before him in a pile, the magic no longer there to hold his bones together, under the scarf her arrow had pierced and shattered his sternum and gone through his soul getting lodged into one of the vertebrae that was once held behind it. Tears rushed out and stained his face at seeing his little brother in a similar lifeless pile once again. He leaned down to grab his skull and half growled/ half sobbed before letting out a feral roar over the quiet snow. He then began to weep crying out His brothers name. "Papyrus come back please." Then sobbed again and sniffed, "No more, I cant take this please." He begged to nobody face buried in his brothers skull, "Stop the resets, just please stop." He mourned for a few more minutes before grabbing the arrow head that peaked out the vertebrae and broke it off. He walked to his house and to his room, too exhausted to teleport he placed the arrow head in a small box under the bed labeled Papy and then dragged himself to bed to rest for another short time before it all happened again. Weighing deeply on his mind his left eye glowed a soft navy now, his soul heavy he drifted into another fitful nightmare about a similar reset that happened before.

-000-

He was shaken awake rather aggressively from another nightmare and his eyes sore and sticky opened to see Pap on his bed jostling him worriedly. "Are you awake Sans, truly?" He asked with all the worried in his sweet and kind soul, "You had another nightmare. This one must have been bad; your whole room was shaking with your magic and I was alerted to the crash of a bone going through your closet door." He motioned then grabbed his brother into an embrace and held onto him like he would slip away.

"I'm okay pap, sorry I will fix the closet." He almost coughed out from the exertion of magic he had let out in the night. "the nightmare is over now thanks to you." He smiled faintly at his brother who shifted sans into his lap then led down in sans bed like he often did to help with his older brother's nightmares. Unfortunately, he had never learned the origin of the nightmares, he just knows he's had them for as long as he can remember. He just started humming and stroking his brothers skull gently, unaware that Sans wept silently to himself while curled in his brothers arms. Sans didn't know the day anymore, with all the resets always taking away or restarting parts of each day he had completely lost track of the day of the week, even what month he was in currently.

-000-

"But moooom…" Frisk whines to Toriel for what seems like the hundredth time, "Why can't I leave the ruins at all, I'm 17 now I am not the 14-year-old that fell down here 3 years ago." _She wants to trap you_. Her mind spoke but she just shrugged it off, she had become used to the aggressive voice that scream for confrontation and violence in the back of her head.

Toriel didn't even look up from the pie tin she had been cleaning, "Because its dangerous out there, the monsters in here are peaceful and well adapted to humans visiting." She paused choosing her words carefully, "The monsters outside of the ruins are very wary of humans, they tend to get ahead of themselves, they will try to take your soul wee one." She spoke in her normal motherly tone, she was furiously scrubbing at the pan now but Frisk was unsure if it was frustration at her or if there was some snails stuck to it.

-000-

 _She will never let you leave, you must go on your own. She always goes to he basement for hours each day to sit at that door, she is just keeping you from escaping, who sits at a door for hours unless they are guarding something._ Frisk signed and pinched the bridge of her nose ignoring the voice as best she could but she was starting to agree. "Mom I know you go down to sit at the door to the ruins in the basement each day, are you trying to keep me here, or something out."

Toriel just sighs, "I don't know how you ever found out about that pesky door but I sit there to wait for outside communications with a sentry letting me know if there are any other threats to worry about." She grumbled and Frisk could tell she was pushing her mother to much but she was invested now.

"Just let me go outside nothing will happen to me I promise." She almost whimpered and Toriel groaned in response, turned and pushed past the young girl. She headed straight downstairs down a long dark corridor, Frisk had never been allowed to enter before so she followed her down to try and get through. _Just kill her then no more waiting for approval._ The voice teased her, like the voice had since she landed down here it tried to get her to kill monsters, make them bend to her will. She shrugged it off like usual and Toriel spun on her after walking for a few minutes.

"Go back to bed child, tomorrow we will go to tend the flowers." She gave the order not as harsh demand but as a loving mother. It send a soft ripple of pain through her soul but no HP was lost, just the feeling of touching a hot kettle briefly, it passed and Frisk followed her again curious as to what her mother was doing.

"Mom, come on I just want to see more than the ruins, it's under an entire mountain I know It isn't limited to what you have me confined too. Just let me see." She groaned almost defeated, she was getting lonely, the froggits no longer able to keep her entertained enough as they had begun repeating their information. The small ruins clearly limiting their knowledge as much as it was limiting Frisks. Toriel stiffened and spun on her.

"Frisk go to your room and we will discuss this when you are an adult but right now you are my child and I think its time you are grounded." She bit out, Toriels face pained from yelling at the child but she had to keep her safe for a bit longer. "I will not tell you again."

Frisk flinched at the scolding, _I told you she is trying to control us we should just dust her and leave. Who is she to try to tell us what to do we are 18 in a few days._ Frisk was furious as she had never been her soft green eyes taking on a reddish brown hue to them, "If monsters out there are so dangerous that you hide here in the ruins, then no wonder you were all trapped here." Frisk screeched but realised that she went to far instantly and wanted to pull the words that she heard herself speak back in. She backed up muttering and turned back running to the house tears down her face. _No fool turn back lets go while she is in shock at your words. We have never expressed these feelings to mother before we should keep going._ Frisk gasped at the words in her head and grabbed it tightly she screamed slightly before sprinting upstairs and flinging herself into her room and onto her bed. Tears washing down her face, :Mother is kind, should have never said that… *sob* I am a bad kid, only bad kii…*sob* ds have these types of thoughts." She sobbed softly to herself for what seemed like hours before she let the tiredness take over and she fell into another fitfull nightmare.

-000-

 _She opened her eyes to another nightmare, she recognized it as it was a frequent one that used to scare her with how real everything felt. She was there but could not control anything, she was just observing through the eyes of another, they had started walking through the snowy landscape towards the fairly large 2 storey house. The knife in her hand glinting as it hit the light refracted from the snow and it showed the dust that was covering her clothes. The body she was in was humming and skipping towards the same destination they had been too on many of the other dreams, Her body was happy and she could do nothing but observe._

 _They approached the house and knocked on the door before waiting for the answer. The door was flung open and out stepped that aggressive blue light, like swirling fire. I could never make the shape out just the swirling blue that always attacked. Happily the body chirped in the same voice that always rang through her head,_ "Ready Sansy for the next reset." _A growl escaped before the blue magic stepped out and summoned his floating canine heads, I whimpered in the mind f this other being, seeing many times in my nightmares what these beasts were capable of._

"Why do you keep coming back" He snarled, his voice hidden by his beastly instincts to protect his friends and family this time. "STOP This Killing." His blue grew deeper and way more cobalt than she had ever seen.

 _If it wasn't for the growing, thickening pulses of magic being thrown off this thing she would have thought it was beautiful. Her body scoffed, "_ You haven't stopped me from killing them yet Sans dear. Why should this time be any different." _She gasped, she had not seen this one play out before._

Growling his blasters prepared aim, "Don't call me that Chara, our friendship has been over far longer than it had held." He pulled a bone club out of thin air and growled, "You cant have my brother one last time, I will not allow your dimensional jump." His words strong and bitter, "You will never see him again, I will keep you from seeing him just as you keep making me watch the ones I love die, I will not let you be happy."

 _See who, she wondered she had never had heard this animosity before, she was afraid. They always died in her dreams, always lost. "_ You shouldn't have said that." _The body chuckled and then scream as she brought the knife up at the blue mass she had called sans. Swiping at him I screamed in her head_ _ **no stop he loves his brother stop trying to kill them.**_ _Like usual my words meant nothing as I could just watch the horror as this Chara tried to massacre the blue flame and his brother again._

 _Little did I know this time my words resonated and echoed into her head. Her eyes flashed to a bright green for a moment and the she stopped trying to regain her composure. I look baffled as I seemed to have control for a moment of my dream and spoke, "_ _ **Im sorry."**_ _The blue mass had hesitated in his blow but struck it anyways. Chara died again and Me with her feeling more of the pain than I usually felt._

 _-0000-_

Screaming I shot up bed someone holding me, feeling the loving energy pulse into me. I was shaking, muttering, "No…No….No" I thought about what just happened, that dream was so different, what changed. I glanced down to see everything covered in thick sweat and the form of the one holding me, I quickly turned into the figure and help on tight, sobbing quietly. "I did it, I saw hope, I saw a change."

A kiss atop my head from the rocking and humming monster, and a smile beaming down at me, confused but still genuine.

"I saw a change in my dream Papy," I spoke softly, nuzzling into my little brother and sobbed, "There was hope." Sans smiled slightly but sobbed softly after the realization came to him.

Papyrus looked to his smaller older brother and sighed his smile falling a little while Sans wasn't looking, "You seem troubled by this brother, whats wrong?" He asked

Sans looked at Papy concerned, "The dreams have never been different from the reset memories before." He spoke softly not sure what it meant.

-000-

She sat up screaming a pained scream, like the pain from the attack in her dream transferred to her body in the real world. She was drenched in a pool of sweat and she came to find herself being tugged into a soft and gentle embrace from her mother. She curled in her lap and sobbed, "Im sorry mother, I didn't mean what I said to you…." She sobbed between words before looking up and sighing, "But my mind hasn't changed."

Toriel sighed, "Come child get changed then meet me in the basement." Toriel got up and walked away leaving her to clean herself up from the sweaty mess.

She walked down the stairs to the basement towards where she could here her mother talking quietly off in the distance. She walked carefully down the dark hallway till she reached a corner and heard her mother mutter sad thanks. Was she praying? She didn't think her mother was religious, spiritual maybe but not religious. She rounded the corner to see her mother standing up in front of a giant doorway. She gaped for a moment till her mother turned with a sad face and looked at her child.

"You are nearly 18 and I shall not deny your freedom, so long as you prove you are strong enough." She sighed sadly and I saw a glimmer of worry flick across her face. "You must fight me and prove you are strong enough to survive."

Frisks mouth fell open and she looked appalled, "Im not going to fight you mom." She stated but Toriel just stood there and initiated the fight. Fire balls flying up and towards Frisk, She gasps and dodges what she can but on fire ball catches her shoulder and singes the sleeve to the sweater and her skin burned slightly underneath. **-2hp**. She looked at her mother and stated again, "I will not fight you mother." She stood her ground as Toriel let loose another ring of fire balls.

Toriel watched in horror as her daughter kept getting wounded and showing mercy. Before long she stopped aiming for frisk and more just tried to scare her into a fight. "You must fight, what are you doing." She asked pain in her heart at the sight of the singes and burns she had caused.

"I will not fight." She groaned and stood tall but unsteadily her HP now sitting at 4. She was confused as the fireballs started to miss. _She is toying with you, finish her like you have watched me do in your nightmares._ The voice was back and hissing in her brain. _Do it before she does you fool._ She grumbles and physically shakes her head, "I will not fight, I'm not you Chara, I will not fight." She muttered softly, so softly Toriel almost missed it… Almost.

Toriel Froze, Is that who plagued her daughters mind and took control. Was it the Chara that took Genocide to far in the underground, almost murdering thousands but somehow every monster survived. A flash of a girl crossed her mind, one similar looking to Frisk but different in Heart. She sobbed at remembering the poor broken child with the dark soul. She sighed and put her fire balls away and motioned to Frisk. "Go Frisk and explore the outside, but remember if you walk through that door." She took a deep breath then sighed as she exhaled, "You cannot come back." She stated before turning her back on her daughter, tears dripping down her face.

Frisk cried slightly and looked at her mothers back before nodding, "Goodbye mother," she choked, "I love you." She spoke softly then turned and went. The only sound above both woman's sobs was the sound of the door tightly closing behind her not to be opened again by poor Frisk.

She shuddered slightly at the cold on the other side before gasping slightly. "Snow?" She questioned softly before walking down the path, not noticing the pair of blue glowing eyes that followed from behind the tree line. _Yes snow you imbecile I have shown you the snow in all of your dreams._ She groans at the voice, "why are you still in my head? What do you want?" She muttered quietly, not wanting anyone who may be around to notice she spoke to herself. _I want you to finish the job I started. Kill them all._ She rolled her eyes, "You know I wont kill anyone, Im not you." She groaned, and stopped as she heard a twig snap behind her. She saw nothing there but was weary, she kept going towards the bridge ahead.


	2. Chapter 1 - Meeting

Chapter 1 – the meeting

He watched her from the trees, Toriel had been right when she had told him another child would emerge today. She told him to watch out for her and watch for the changes, as they would try to take over. He had no idea what that meant, but he would watch over her and make sure nothing bad happens. His job that he did not disclose to anyone, except the one person who gave it to him, was to ensure that nothing bad ever happens to monster kind.

He followed her slowly and stopped when he heard her, _"Why are you still in my head? What do you want?"_ He realized she was talking to herself and listened more to figure out what was bugging her. Of what he could hear it was like she argued with her thoughts, Strange. _"You know I wont kill anyone Im not you."_ He stumbled at hearing that and his foot came down on a twig, he quickly ducked behind the trees so as not to be spotted but once he heard footsteps again he followed once more being more careful.

She walked towards the bridge with great purpose and he couldn't figure out what to make of her. _"How would you know? Its my freaking body."_ She growled before stopping at the bridge looking at the odd planks of wood that were set up as an almost barrier to keep out large people. He smirked and approached getting close enough he could see the shine of her wait length auburn hair that smelled vaguely like pie. He grinned at the smell and spoke carefully but cheerfully, "Hey don't you know how to greet a friend." He watched her jolt in shock at being startled but he maintained his composure, he did purposely sneak up on her.

-000-

Frisk continued walking determined to get to somewhere warm. _You know your body is perfect for killing, Your muscles would love the feel. You would practically orgasm from the high._ She growled lowly at her own head and snapped, "How would you know? It's my freaking body." She growled almost ready to shout at her own head. The bridge was now infront of her as hesitated with the odd looking bridge that took root infront of her, she was now wondering how safe any of this was for her. _Come on… Pussy_. Her head laughed at her and she groaned about to take a step when his voice, deep and playful reverbed behind her.

"Hey don't you know how to greet a friend," She jumped at the sudden voice from behind her, then spun around to face the monster who dare sneak up behind her. She was just about to yell when she saw his hand come up for a hand shake and she hesitated, He wanted a handshake. _Don't touch, it's a trap._ Her head warned but she internally growled at the voice and took his hand firmly, Phhhhbbbbtttttt, She looked down at the offending hand that were rigged and hard on one side but puffy and soft on the other. White was what she noticed first, followed by the face that there was a whoopy cushion attached to his hand, "A whoo….. eeekk" She screeched as she noticed the hard white was bone. Her eyes shot up peering at the skeleton that stood infront of her. He was grinning from his small prank and her squeal, "You're a skeleton?" She asked her voice shaking slightly, she wasn't expecting a skeleton to be with monsters

He just nodded and gave her a warm smile, "Name is Sans, I am a skeleton, very perceptive I see." He chuckled and and put the now deflated whoopee cushion away for another time and then put his hands in his pockets. "Where are you headed kid?"

He looked up at her, he kept his same happy grin plastered to his face but his eyes widened as he saw her face, It was so similar to Chara's, the eye colour was different as were the features softer. The resemblance was striking he was becoming weary while he took in her appearance, so many resets putting him on edge, but he never faltered the smile as he had promised to look out for her. He then recalled her talking to herself claiming she wouldn't kill anyone, he relaxed slightly but still decided to stay guarded in case that proved false.

She froze at his name and it tugged at her, Is this the blue ball of magic Chara always fought in her nightmares? She questioned to herself not expecting an answer, _San's the only monster I could never slay, the only one who kept me from completing my task all those years of resets._ I could here the growl that she let off and pushed Chara further in my mind so as not to let her out and start something horrible as she usually tried. I smiled at the skeleton gently and shrugged my shoulders, "I needed to get out of the confined ruins, now that im out I wish I had dress more appropriately." She motioned to her striped sweater and short jean skirt her mother made for her out of the pants she had outgrown after she fell. "But somewhere warm to start I think, got any ideas?"

He watched her seem to fight with herself before taking in that smile, so gentle and infectious, then took in her appearance as she mentioned being under dressed. He did not mean for is eye lights to linger on her long fleshy legs, he had to swallow the lump of magic that tried to form his ecto tongue as it tried so eagerly to like his teeth in want. He quickly looked back to her eyes at his question and laughed a deep and whole-hearted laugh, "Don't worry kid, I know exactly where to take you to warm up." He grinned and held an arm out for her to accept.

 _Don't touch the beast he is just gunna kill you like he did me,_ the voice snarled at me, I jumped at her ferocity before accepting his arm with a soft smile. "So where are we going to warm up then Sans?" She asked genuinely curious, and at the same time he and the voice both rang out replying my question, him with a cheerful tone and hers with a sneer.

"Grillbys"

 _Grillbys_

We had started walking and I took the time to observe the skeleton in my peripherals, He was about 5'10" which seemed a decent height against my 5'7" stature, his face held that grin the whole way, but my focus was drawn to the uncertainty in his eye lights. He glanced over and I chirped as if I wasn't staring about to ask a question, "h-h-ow far is Grillbys?" I spoke with a bit of a hitch then ducked my head as a blush formed. I was just ogling a monster. _Disgusting_ , was all she retorted.

He knew she was watching him but he had already looked her over so he took this time to use the contact on his arms to feel for anything lurking there that may be dangerous. As far as he could tell there was a complete innocence about her, with a small trace of something he didn't like but it was so small and encased that it didn't phase him much. After sometime of her checking him out he smirked slightly and turned to look at the girl, "H-How far is Grillbys?" she stuttered and tried to hide a blush and his left eye which was facing away from her flared slightly at the display. She was so innocent to him, he found it to be adorable and he just shrugged in response to her, "Not far we will just have to mind for my brother, He is trying to get into the royal guard by hunting humans." He looks down in time to see her stiffen at that and he chuckles softly, "Don't worry he's harmless, he set up puzzles along the way but they are easy to get through, its kind of fun." He sighed gently.

'Hunting humans,' she thought to Chara, 'I thought you said Sans was the killer'. _He is, his little brother is harmless and has rarely fought properly, his fighting style is like his puzzles, easy and almost like a game._ She nodded slightly but looked to his eye lights questioning how would be to her after what she had seen in her dreams about the magical being.

Sans could feel her tense and looked down to see her looking at him, he halted in his tracks at the sweet but unsure look she gave him and something pulled at his soul, He had to protect her from harm, and from herself. Her innocence posed a problem, he knew she would be attack for being so weak. He then felt it, his soul tugged in the direction down the path and he stood there glancing at the path down to the human. "Hide," He chocked out before shoving her of to the side into the treeline a little.

She looked worried as she was shoved but heard his words and hide behind a tree. She saw a much taller skeleton come down the path towards him, she watched this tall skeleton carefully afraid of what the giant might do. _Calm down and wait_ , was all she warned but she observed the scene carefully.

"Sans! What are you doing on the path, why aren't you guarding the ruin door for hu-umans." he chirped almost flamboyantly and like a child would if he was talking about guarding candy.

Frisk hid there her mouth gaped in awe at the larger skeletons cute demeanor, 'he's the human hunter?' she asked herself and a small giggled squeak slipped from her mouth. _He wants to be but he is such a teddy bear, I wouldn't be surprised if you two fell in love really. Your both such gentle babies._ She shook her head and pushed the thought away, 'I would not date a monster, they just want to break free and then I can find a human to be with.' Even as she thought it she felt a gaze fall on her and her stomach flipped, she wasn't sure who it was that was looking at her but she was a bit uneasy by it, not sure what this feeling was. _You want to fuck something, you little virgin have been pure for so long your body is aching._ I growled internally at her, 'I do not want to fuck, don't be so crude.' She groaned as she realized it would be midcycle for her so that just means her body was preparing itself for the baby that would not happen in this world if she had anything to do about it. She had 14 days to figure out where to find supplies to prepare for her period, Toriel used to help her as monsters did not have period and cycles like humans did, so they made it work by making some reusable, washable pads for her. She had obviously left everything behind in her quick leave so she would have to make more.

Sans had heard her giggle and looked to where she was hiding, from his angle he could see she was seated in the snow, and the curve of one of her legs which she huddled against. He hid his desire that struck him so suddenly it caused him to gasp, his brothers question now playing through his head and he groaned slightly, "I'm hungry bro I want to go to Grillbys, come on humans never come through here anymore, if they did wouldn't Undyne have called you by now?" He asked knowing it was only half true, Alphyus only sometimes watched the monitors and lots got by her.

"Nyeh, I guess your right, but does it have to be Grillbys? His food is so greasy." He pouted at his brother, now standing in front of his smaller but older brother I could see he was probably about 6'9" almost a full foot taller than him. If not for her mother his size would have started her but she was told how most monsters while not as tall as her, were a lot taller than the average human. I had only seen the Froggits and other small monsters from the ruins so seeing the taller monsters was almost calming.

Sans half smiled at his brother, "I won't get drunk this time I promise bro." He knew it wasn't what he said but could tell it was his little brothers main concern. He looked back to where the kids was hiding and something clenched slightly, "Come out kid, he wont hurt." He sighed.

She jumped at him telling her to come out but did so anyways, her body sore and cold from being in the snow. She was paler now with red blotches on her from the cold, she really should have dressed better. She took a few steps out from the trees and stood slightly behind Sans, despite how his brother seemed she wasn't taking chances with someone who wanted to hunt humans.

"Paps this is a human, she escaped the ruins not long ago," As he spoke she flinched and prepared to run as it sounded like he was selling her out. He sensed this and reached back to grab at her to reassure her, catching her wrist she jerked in surprise at the thought of being captured already and tried to pull free. He realized he scared her and squeezed gently to reassure her before loosening his grip and pulsing just a dust of blue magic into her wrist to calm her. "She would like a chance to try your puzzles and warm at grillbys before you try to catch her." He spoke sure of himself and smiled up at his brother.

Paps observed for a moment then laughed, "Nyeh nyeh nyeh, really human, you wish to try my puzzles, poor thing looks freezing." He tskd at his brother before turning to me and smiled, "I just recalibrated them, so they will be very tricky, Come lets go so we can warm you up soon." He spoke just as a gay best friend would and sauntered off.

I stood there mouth agape before realizing that Sans was still holding my wrist pumping small amounts of calming magic to my wrist as I purred gently then realizing what I just did blushed and bit my lip. "Lets go." She pulled free and followed the taller skelebro.

Sans stood there baffled at the purr he just heard, his eye flared but once again he swallowed his magic down, It had been a long time since he relaxed, but he was getting frustrated, never had it been this easy to rile the magic up in him. He groaned and then slowly followed them trying to regain composure. He was tired after the nightmare last night he needed rest, but right now he had to get the human to safety before he could rest. The resets that had been 3 years gone still wore on his body going through so many, he was sick, his body still tired. His brother suspected nothing he used his magic to hide the severity of it but he was suffering and now the innocent human tugged against his magic without even trying it had started to wear him down.

They went by lots of skating puzzles and some coloured path puzzles. The girl and his brother were laughing enjoying them greatly, he smiled at that before they came to his 'puzzle' and he chuckled. Frisk picked up the piece of paper and found a crossword puzzle she looked to the brothers, her eyebrow cocked in confusion. Paps looked at her then at the paper, "Sa-a-a-ns what is this?" He whined before grumbling, "Everyone knows junior jumbles is harder."

He spoke so sure of himself that Frisk couldn't help but laugh out loud and copy him, her hands flew to her hips and one flung to the side with sass, she then smirked and spoke, "Yeah sans everybody know that." She giggled gleefully as Paps squealed and picked her up spinning her around in an embrace. "See sans the tiny human agrees. You see… He thinks the crosswords are harder I always told him it was the junior jumbles, Nyeh Nyeh Nyeh." He smiled at the small girl and put her down.

They continued down the road and Paps had left after the puzzles and went back to his post waving and giving a happy goodbye saying he would see them both soon. They finally reached a small town not far after, Snowdin, She was in shock to see an actual town down in the underground and smiled as they passed the in and multiple store fronts. They stopped infront of a rustic pub with Grillbys written on top. She stepped closer to Sans unsure about the monsters inside and how they would react. So far she had only met the brothers and they were kind, but a bar with drunken monsters was a different story. "Is it safe?" She inquired to Sans as she tucked behind him slightly.

He nodded, "Yeah kiddo, nothing ever goes wrong here Grilby wont stand for it." He reached over and grabbed her wrist gently and pulled her along, "Come on kid you'll will thank me." He spoke taking in her frozen appearance. She was close to frostbite he could tell, so he flung the door open and with that, a mass flood of warmth spilled out and she sighed happily.

"So warm," She smiled before walking forward no longer waiting on Sans at the welcoming temperature. She looked around to see lots of monsters eyeing her but none leaving there chairs or drinks. She walked to the only two seats open at the bar, one was well worn and Sans plopped there, figuring quickly it was his usual spot. She slid into the other and smiled gently at him before looking around for any source of heat. She didn't see one but suddenly felt a presence infront of her that made that air a lot warmer, she turned to look at the bar keep to discover he was made of flames. She squeaked a quiet sound as she jumped in her chair. The guy she can only assume is Grillby now frowning as he looked at her, Sans however beamed at the fire elemental and squeezed my wrist for comfort.

"Sup barkeep." He chuckled and Grillby groaned before grinning at Sans, as he kept going, "We will get two hot chocolates and two orders of burgers and fries. Keep it all as hot as you are." He spoke smoothly and the Grillby flushed slightly but looked confused, he then motioned to the glass already infront of him, which I can only assume was his usual, Sans sighed, "Just this one, but after hot chocolate." He looked sad and Grillby nodded in understanding. "Thanks Grillbz."

I observed Sans behavior as he ordered and then smiled, "Its nice you're trying to cut back your drinking for your brother." She put a hand on his back and he went rigged. She wasn't sure why so she just pulled her hand back and followed the elemental with her eyes, his physique was impressive and she felt that weird pull in her abdomen and groaned slightly but pushed it down.

Sans tensed at her touch trying to keep his magic in check, he then took to her watching Grillby and he became irritated by the groan she let out, His body murmered low with the hum of magic that almost went unnoticed. Almost.

Grillby saunter behind Sans and placed their food and drinks down his chest grazing the back of the Skeleton. The hum evident and the fire elemental who knew Sans so well knew what it meant. His feather touches to the skeleton practiced and unnoticed by all except sans who was physically calming at them. Grillby smiled softly to his dear friend and whispered something to him before returning to his job.

Sans just nodded and rumbled softly as he ate, while Frisk ate quietly and carefully. She loved food but was rather an enthusiastic eater, she didn't want monsters to know that about her, she was already judged for being human so she just ate slowly, while she warmed up internally via food and externally via the large fire man who wandered around hovering at Sans every so often.

Sans was relaxed his favorite food, the first drink which he finished quickly so he could forget about it warmed his magic as Fireball tended to warm the soul. He loved it, he had only tried it because of his relationship to the Elemental he had used it as a pun against him. But afterwards found that his drinks had been swapped out for the cinnamon whiskey and that he rather enjoyed the taste. He then started on his hot chocolate to remove his favorite flavour from his mouth and replace the spice with something sweet so he would not crave more. Sans glanced over at the small girl and noticed her eating rather slow, he rolled his eyes, Women so dainty.

They finished their meals in silence before Frisk stood up and looked at Sans, "I should go find your brother huh?" She said quietly before shrugging, "Thanks for the fun." She smiled before walking out the door towards the entrance to waterfall, she hoped to continue on to see if she could sneak past everyone and just find somewhere to hide.

Sans watched her go, his magic tugging at him like before but now less persistently that he could put it towards looking healthier again before anyone noticed. Grillby watched him thoughtfully and sighed softly at him before taking the dishes and touches Sans hand. "Go to sleep, I see what you hide." He spoke softly and carefully his words still unsure as he spoke but he only spoke to sans so he felt comfortable doing so. Sans just nodded and rested his head in his hands eyes focused on the empty stool next to him, but occasionally drifting to the fire elemental infront of him. He dosed off like normal, staying lightly asleep so as to not have nightmares around other monsters, that was one thing he kept to himself.


	3. Chapter 2- Comfort (mature content)

Frisk left Grillby's and immediately felt a weight off her soul but also a warmth that was tugging at her. She groaned as the cold hit her like taking an ice bath and her urges relaxed. She sighed and trudged off towards the other end of town towards where waterfall would be. The whole while passing strange variety of monsters she paid little mind to her mind swirling about what she just had experienced since she left the ruins. "It was fun while it lasted," She muttered to herself and that's when the voice came back, _You know, if you kill pap you will get to do that all over again._ She froze where she stood and thought for a moment eyes flashing with various scenes from the different nightmares she had endure. "You mean he will kill us and we will reset…" She spoke darkly and with venom in her voice, "No thank I am not you." She grumbled then continued on the path towards the fog.

She got to the fog and hesitated, She didn't want to be captured even If it is by Papyrus. She had just escaped the ruins and already made friends, she wanted to stay her. She looked back towards Snowdin, She wanted to know what drew her t Sans, and build puzzles with the brothers. She wanted to see everything the underground had to offer and work on ways to free them from here. Frisk was torn and with that uncertainty she hesitated on the edge of the fog, standing next to a 2-storey house that had 2 mailboxes out front, next to a house that had played through all her nightmares. The door opened and the light shone through the opening.

"Are you ready human?" Papyrus's voice drifted to her and she jumped slightly not realizing where she was or that he had even appeared near her.

"No, I don't actually want to fight I want to stay and live amongst the monsters." She spoke softly, He was started by her words and seemed to consider them. He was silent for some time before he sighed.

"I apologize human but I have no choice," He sighed and initiated the fight sequence, effectively summoning his laziest bone attack ever. She just dropped her shoulders and started to dodge and grant mercy to him every time. He was heart broken at this and smiled slightly, "I never had a friend, but it looked like you and sans were becoming such." He spoke carefully and a sad tone took over his voice.

She looked up at his words and startled before smiling slightly, "You know I could be your friend." She like him, from what she knew he was funny and slightly childish but his heart was genuine. "Or we could try dating and see if there is something more there." She chuckled slightly but shrugged she hadn't been on a date ever as she had been down in the underground for 4 years. She shuffled her feet a bit and dodged his next attack which was tricky as it seemed to falter.

"You want to date me?" He looked flabbergasted and it made her chuckle and blush at the same time, "Nyeh, that would be fabulous darling, I actually read a book on dating we should go inside and try it." All she could d was nod as he granted her mercy in return to close the fight. They then walked the 15 feet into the house and he showed her around a bit. It was very simplistic, a tv a couch a weirdly built kitchen and then the bedrooms upstairs. She followed him to his bedroom and looked around, It was a typical bedroom for a young child, the race car bed with action figure on the desk and many weird and vasty different books on the shelf.

"So how do we do this? What does your book say?" She looked around some more before scratching the back of her elbow and blushing slightly. She was uncomfortable and not sure she was really doing this to actually date or if she was using it as a tactic to get out of being turned in. He seemed oblivious and with a flourish announced they should wear nice clothes. She shrugged and motioned to her shorts and sweater she was in, "These are my only clothes."

He muttered something about it being fine then raised his hand to his hip and the other flew out and down as a drama queen would do it and smiles, "Then I shall dress nice for the both of us." He Nyeh'd slightly before ducking into his closet and returning in a shirt that says cool dude and some slacks. He looked a little silly and she smiled.

"You look great Pap," She spoke gently then stood up to pace around him, "Very fitting" She smirked, it was not fitting for the date but for his body it was very fitting to him. It hugged his large bones well and defined him more than his battle bod did. She licked her lips slightly and smirked softly, "So what's next? Cool dude!" She stifled her giggle but sat on his bed and crossed her legs.

He seemed to be nervous, his body rattled slightly with what she can only assume is bones shaking slightly. "Ummm…. We need to umm kiss?" He read in the book before he shook his head, "Nope I cant date you human, we can be friends and I will gladly find you someone who is second in awesome to me but I am not interested in you that way human." He dramatically threw himself to the computer chair and draped an arm over his eyes. "Please forgive me." She sighed before he sobbed slightly.

Frisk held herself together despite the chuckle she felt bubbling and strode over to him, she then dropped and hugged him, "Of course we are friends, I realize you are not meant to be my boyfriend but you can be my best friend." She smiled at him and he cocked his head at her, orange glowing tears streaking down his face.

They smiled together and when down to the living room to watch some television while they tried to figure out how they would keep frisk in Snowdin without Undyne finding out.

-000-

Sans found himself being woken up to a warmth that enveloped him comfortably, His eye sockets flutter open to find him no longer in the bar. He panicked for a moment till a large hand grabbed his shoulder gently and turned him slightly to him, "Sans?" Grillby questioned the panicking skeleton, "you are with me." She spoke carefully making sure the words came off his tongue right as he formed them.

Sans visibly relaxed and laid back snuggled into the Large fire elemental, "How long was I out Grillbz?" He chuckled softly, knowing he was only ever brought to the elementals quarters well after the bar closed.

"6 hours this time." Grillby kept his frown as he caressed the jaw line of the much smaller skeleton, "Whats going on Sans you have been troubled today." He looked over the teeth of the skeleton resisting the urge to lick them, "Is it the girl that was here today?"

Sans stiffened slightly at Grillby's inquiry but purred slightly to the caress and nodded, "Yeah partially the girl." He sighed, "Something is drawing me to her, some rush of desire, Im not sure what it is but all of my magic keeps reaching towards it." He sighed, "She is captivating yet there is an underlying danger there, something I sense but is kept far out of reach of my magic." He leans into the had caressing him as his phalanges lightly draw circles over the taught abdomen of the fire man infront of him. They had found themselves like this a lot for comfort and to ease other problems that crossed the two close friends.

Grillby listened and stiffened slightly, He vaguely knew about the magic being drawn to a being and with that description he worried his lip with his fangs. Sans however caught sight of this as he always did and sighed, "What's wrong Grillbz?" No response as he continued to be off in his own head still worrying his lip. Sans eye sockets grew heavier at the worried lip before his ecto tongue slid out and drew a small line across the lips of the fire monster, the warmth feeling so good against his sensitive magic.

Grillby froze and moaned softly at the sudden touch before he realized what had happened, "Sorry I was in my own mind."

Sans sighed and his body tightened with an urge to bite the lip that he just had freed from grillby's own fangs not moments before, that moan doing things to his head. "s'ok, you know what that habit of yours does to me though." Blue flush slowly creeped over his cheeks, "What's wrong grillby? What is something I spoke about?"

Grillby looked at him and groaned he loved when his cheek bones tinted blue, He sat up and pulled away from the small Skeleton that was sprawled across his bed, "How long has this desire been so strong for you sans?" Grillby was looking away now and rubbed his forehead before looking back to him with saddened eyes.

"Since this morning, I guess? Why What's wrong Grillbz?" He looked worried about it and he was not currently being reassured.

"It's a soul tie, someone is pulling on your soul, it's a strong connection that most never feel." He sighed before realizing he was making the skeleton upset, he led back and rolled over hand lightly caressing his ribs creeping under the fluffy blue coat. "Let's forget about it right now, let me help you ease so of your urges." He smiled before licking his molten tongue over the skeletons neck bone and down across the collar bone.

Sans breath hitched as he moaned at his sensitive bones being touched and warmed simultaneously. He arched himself into the fire elements hands and brushed his own fingers along the monsters' abs before grabbing the waistline of his slacks. His eye sockets half lidded as the magic swirled strongly in his left eye socket, growing brighter with every touch. His ecto tongue lolled out at the sensation and he slowly nipped the chest of the much larger monster before trying to pull on the waistband to bring his pelvis closer. The growing fire monsters bulge causing a soft groan to escape the skeleton as it hit his pelvis through their clothes and he rocked slightly grinding against the lager monster.

Grillby gasped at the fingers curling into his waist band and allowed his body to be moved closer to the smaller monster. He affectionately began to kiss the smaller monster and pushed him further into the bed, He was almost 2 feet larger than sans so he practically enveloped the smaller monster under him as he rolled on top and started to unbutton his shirt with one hand keep him propped over the skeleton with the other as he deepened the kiss harshly to possess what he wants so much in this underworld.

Sans was no submissive but he could never fight back against the sheer size and strength of the fire monster so he just gave in, It was a problem in his mind and worried the smaller skeleton slightly that he had no control over what fun they had but the fire monster had always been kind and gentle with him, almost loving. He took the deepened kiss with a moan and smiled softly as the abs came into view, He stroked the outlines of the abs in a gentle caress and tracing down to the fire monsters' pubis line before he tugged the button of his slacks free. Sans gasped as the fire monster's thick cock forced the zipper open in its strain as he was wearing no underwear under his slacks.

Grillby just smiled at Sans gasp before capturing his mouth again and using his one arm to fully and roughly remove the clothes from the skeleton eager for the touch of bones against his fire. They spent a while caressing each other's bodies, exploring every line, detailing each other with there fingers and tongues. Each getting more and more ready to reach the finale as he foreplay continued. Grillby nipping each of Sans ribs playfully whilst his hands settled on the pelvis of the other rubbing soft circles inside the bone and caressing the others tailbone, whiles sans used his fingers and traced the defining lines of the larger monster's muscles, down his chest along his arms, over his thick sweltering thighs that radiated heat. He was a magnificent monster and so warm, his fire was seductive sometimes with how it warmed his body. Their moans mingling together as each grew more eager in anticipation before Grillby couldn't take anymore and growled in a rush of lust at the skeleton, "Form your parts for me San's."

Sans moaned and arched into the fire monster at the growl and formed his traditional parts, a cock still large for his size but it was a lot smaller compared to the large fire monster on top of him and what would be an ass hole if he had required such parts, but as he did not it was formed with elasticity to hold the large monster comfortably. Pleased with what was form the fire monster grabbed the Sans and flipped him so his ass was up and slowly proceeded to insert his large molten cock into his Ass, whilst using one hand to push Sans shoulders into the bed. He moaned deeply and sans let out a small cry of pleasure at the motion. He grabbed the bed sheets as grillby started at a slow pace grabbing around and rubbing Sans cock in one hand, it easily engulfing its size. Sans couldn't hold back the moan at the double pleasure he felt, before the fire monster began pounding more ferociously, his beast letting out as he roared in pleasure and thrust harder whilst jerking sans off at a steady strong pace. He leaned down and took Sans shoulder blade in his teeth his magma saliva travelling along the back of the smaller one before pooling and sizzling on the bed.

The foreplay riling them up so much they were both already thoroughly pleased that it didn't take lng for sans to cum, his shout of pleasure mixed with the pain at the saliva that rand down his shoulder as he shuddered and his blue magic released all over the bed. His vision went white as his body tightened around the larger monster which send him over the edge as he released his hot seed into the magic opening of the smaller skeleton. Pain and pleasure causing the smaller one to cry out and bite down into the mattress tears trickled from his sockets. Grillby pulled out to let the smaller one disperse his parts before rolling over and cuddling the smaller monster sending slight pulses of warmth like a hot chocolate into him to heal any discomfort he could have caused and to coax the smaller one into sleep.

He however was not up for cuddling the larger monster now, he groaned happily as he sat up, thoroughly used and smiled at the fire monster, "I can't stay here again Grillbz, Paps will be wondering what happened to me." He lightly caressed over the large monster before he looked around for his shorts, "He likes me to spend at least one night in my own home." He smiled and got the rest of his clothes on before leaning and brushing a gentle kiss on the larger, tired monsters' forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow for lunch though." He smiled.

The fire elemental smiled softly but sighed and nodded, "Your right, go see your brother." He then collapsed fully to the bed naked and hugged a pillow close before yawning and smiling, "Good night Sans."

Sans smiled and walked out the door and down out the back of the bar, he then blipped himself home. He opened the front door and sighed at the blanketed mass on the couch whilst the television was featuring Mettatons 24 hour bake a thon. He smiled and walked to the television and flicked it off before turning to give his brother a kiss on the forehead good night. He however froze when he saw curled up in his brothers' arms was the girl from earlier. He tensed and his Soul fluttered, He looked over them and felt his eye light spark with something he had never felt towards his brother before and that was anger. He wasn't sure why he was angry, although just seeing them cuddled up made him very angry.

He stormed of to his room and collapsed onto his bed, he was sore from earlier and now angry at his brother, so much so he passed out from al the mixed emotions and feelings washing over him.


	4. Chapter 3

Papyrus awoke to his brother's bedroom door being closed and stretched slightly, feeling the weight on his chest he looked down to see the human girl curled up against him. Her breathing was steady indicating she had fallen asleep on him. He sat up carefully, shifting the girl so that she stayed asleep on the couch while he contorted to get up and say good night to his brother, It was relatively easy considering he was bones held by magic. He stood up made sure the human was tucked in and still sleeping before quietly making his way up too his brothers room. He tried the door handle and found it to be locked, "Sans? Are you having you time?" Pap questioned quietly so as not to fully disturb his brother if he was.

"No, Go to bed!" Sans growled at the door to where his brother was standing on the other side. He wasn't sure what had him so worked up but he couldn't seem to control his outburst to his brother, it bothered him slightly, he had never been cross with Pap unless he was drunk from a night at Grillby's.

Pap just stood there mouth dropped with shock at the out lash he had just been given then he grumbled, "Sans are you drunk again?" He this time fiddled with the door handke again, his orange magic glowing working through the lock and shining a bit through to the other side.

Sans growled more and huffed, "Im not always damn drunk after I spend the night with Grillby." He realized this feeling was quickly growing out of control and he was worried about how far his mind would go like this. "Im fine Pap, just go to bed." She then huffed, "Take your human with you."

Pap froze then sighed, _So that's what has him bothered._ "Sans we fell asleep watching television," He groaned and leaned his forehead on the door as his magic kept working the lock. His magic not as controlled as Sans was it took a few tries. Suddenly, click, the door was unlocked and Papyrus took a moment to open the door and peer at his brother who sat on the edge of his bed fists curled up to his sides. "Whats bugging you brother? I know your not drunk you smell like you barely drank anything."

Sans just sighed and his shoulder slumped, he kept looking at his shoes, they were his chosen off converse that he had scrounged from the dump one day still in their box. He could not even look at his brother, "Sorry Pap, something is just off." He still avoids his gaze and starts to nuzzle into the fur on his hood, it was a common calming tick he had picked up over the years. "Im edgy, my hormones are all over the place, I thought I was past all these growing pains Decades ago." He grumbled feeling like a teenager caught hiding a boner with a textbook.

Pap didn't mention the girl just strode over to sit next to this older brother and pulled him into the normal embrace, his chin resting on the top of Sans head, "Maybe something has just changed and your body is responding the only way it knows how." He sighed and nuzzled his brother before taking on his more childish flamboyant nature again, "But don't worry, I the great Papyrus will help you concur this moody swing." He finished off with a Nyeh and a smile for his brother that had a great deal of love behind it.

Sans chuckled and relaxed into his embrace, he kept nuzzling his hood but slowly drifted off in his brothers arms muttering one word as he fell asleep, "Sorry." Pap just smiled and lay the skeleton down before wandering to his own room and tucking in for the night.

-000-

The brothers both awoke the next day to the smell of something heavenly wafting from the kitchen. Pap walked down the stairs yawning and stretching as he did so, He then noticed a blip in the air and found Sans had teleport mid stretch down stairs and now leaned on the doorframe to the kitchen. His eye sockets quirked slightly at the sight, The small human was making bacon and eggs on their stove, It was and odd sight to behold for the brothers who both just stood there silently wondering what to make of the scene.

Frisk had woken early and was hungry, after heading to the store for supplies she returned to cook everyone breakfast, she heard a bit of the commotion while she was 'asleep' last night and wanted to cheer them up. She was humming and dancing slightly whilst she made breakfast, not noticing the brothers staring until suddenly.

He smirked and let out a soft chuckle as she danced around the kitchen, Sans had never seen anyone but Pap dance around that kitchen and thought it was quite a sight to behold. "Hey kid, What cha doin?" He asked in his normal carefree way of speaking, his eyes watching her every move but also noticing her legs were red from being out in the cold in her skirt again.

She gasped and almost dropped the eggs, she turned to the brothers and blushed, "Sorry I was making breakfast for everyone." She watched as while she spun around Sans magic enveloped the pan of eggs to steady it incase she did drop it. When he was sure she was calm he released his magic from the pan and chuckled.

Paps nyehed slightly and smiled, "I was gunna make my spaghetti for breakfast." He looked sad but slightly perked at the smell of the new food in front of him. She was dishing it all out now and didn't look over whilst she spoke.

"Paps spaghetti is not for breakfast, its more for a large lunch or dinner." Frisk stated firmly and she could here both skeletons gasp slightly. She didn't dare look up from dishing out breakfast so she wouldn't see the hurt that passed over Paps face or the relief and smirk that passed over Sans. Both brothers shuffled slightly then turned and sat down at the table before she could plow over them with 3 plates in hand. She placed the food down in front of each place with a small smile before she sat and looked to the brothers, "Dig in." She says as she sticks her fork in some eggs and lifts it slowly to her mouth and relishing in the light fluffy eggs before her. Sans had delved right in and made many nises while he appreciatively ate the food she made.

Paps on the other hand was sulking and poked at his food with his fork, he looked damn near close to tears. She looked at him and felt like she had kicked a puppy she sighs and puts a hand on his, He stiffens at the touch and looks over at her, "If you want we can make some spaghetti together for dinner tonight." She offered a soft smile and he instantly brightened and began a long-winded explanation of how things would go tonight as the Great Papyrus would show her how cooking was done.

Sans also stiffened at the motion but quickly relaxed realising it was a comforting technique she was using on the younger more sensitive brother. He went back to chewing his bacon with vigor and pointedly noted that the kid didn't seem to be all with them at the moment. He mused she was probably starting to drown Pap out like he had usually been doing went he started his rants.

Frisk on the other hand was arguing with her mind. _Look what you did you promised him bonding tme for dinner. They think you're their puppy or something._ She grumbles internally and harshly responds 'you know helping people and bonding with them is how people make friends. It now makes sense why no one was yours.' Chara was snide at her remark and simply stated, _I had one, your asshole of bonehead keeps killing me before I can return to him._ She was confused, 'who would become friends with a frenzied freak like you.' She retorts and feels Chara pulling at her nerves creeping her way into control as Frisk got more annoyed by her insistence at killing the brothers. _Trust me your bonehead will turn on you and then maybe you'll let me take you on my path to me Edge._ She spoke sternly and without her normal push almost like she was so sure of it happening. 'What makes you so sure I would be willing to kill the sweetest skeletons I have ever met.' She growled to her self angry that Chara could even believe such a fact. She suddenly felt very protective over the brothers and was taking Chara's words to heart with was proving good for Chara as she slowly seeped over to gain control. _Because they will turn on you, no matter what you think Pap's duty to his king will have him bringing you in and Sans will kill you when you finally fight back. They are going to turn against you, they don't have another mindset except kill the humans when they can._

That did it, the tipping point Frisk flared with anger at that and Chara took the chance to slip into control for a moment as Frisk started to defend the brothers only to realise shortly after she had lost control and start pounding on the mental barrier trying to regain it. As she took control her eyes turned more reddish brown and her hair took on a darker hue. She kept up the mannerisms of eating and feigning interest to Paps endless babble but slowly slipped a knife from the table and slipped it under her sweater to hide the weapon nearest her.

Sans had finished eating and pushed his plate away leaning back and rubbing his stomach, "That was great…." He trailed off as he looked up at the kids and saw the subtle changes in appearance. He thought he was suddenly dreaming again he was sure this couldn't be real as the girl in front of him looked so much like the monster child that had come and killed everyone over and over again. He froze slightly and looked to her eyes gauging the difference there to determine if he was infact dreaming. His eye glowed slightly preparing himself for and attack as it were no longer certain it was a dream so instead he continued speak while pap was none the wiser agreeing along with him about the food. "I cant wait to try anything else you make, Frisk." He spoke her name with all the emphasis he could without snarling it so that his brother wouldn't catch on.

Pap felt a change in his brothers attitude and looked him over, he wondered if it was another one of his mood swings so he piped up, "Why don't you take frisk to waterfall, show her around Sans?" He offered out, not removing his eyes from Sans as he was concerned, "Maybe the walk will keep you awake long enough to check on your post, nyeh nyeh nyeh." Paps gave a small uncertain chuckle but felt like maybe a walk with the child would be helpful for him to relax his mood swings.

Frisk/Chara looked up to Sans now and smiled a slightly more aggressive smile than Frisk usually produced but nodded, "Yeah could be fun, I always wanted to see waterfall," She practically chirped then winked over at Sans.

He sat there startled by his brothers words before nodding slightly, he looked back to the child unsettled by her smile but when she winked at him he physically flinched a little. He knew it was her now more than ever having seen the same wink more times than he can remember always the same wink before he killed her, knowing that all would start again. "Sure bro a walk sounds nice." He choked out like he was holding back a sob. Pap just nodded and collected the plates as he was the only one tall enough to reach the crazy since in the kitchen.

Chara just jumped up like a young girl and bounded out to the doorway to start collecting her shoes so they could start there walk. Frisk however growled, _Chara no please don't._ 'Don't what my dear' she chimed softly. _Whatever your planning, just don't do it._ She whined, she could feel the cold steel pressed against her stomach as she flexed against her mind trying to regain control. _Please don't hurt Sans._ She whispered to her counter part scared of what might happen, 'you really care for him… pathetic. He will never care for you, your just another filthy human, and a means to escape the underground.' She snarled at her weaker side that pushed feebly against her mind, 'your weakness for him will be your down fall and I will be free to reset again so that I can be with my Edge again you will fall knowing He Will Never Care For You.' She enunciated her words and put emphasis on the never to make her point clear and Frisk almost sobbed in her mind.

-000-

They had walked together silently for a while now, her bounding like a child in fresh snow and he is watching her like a predator from the corner of his eye, not letting his guard down at all. Once they had gone quite some ways through the thick snow fog though he turned and Grabbed her by the wrist with a snarl pinning her against the high fence that kept civilians from falling into Snowdins frosted river. "What's going on here, who are you really?" He snarled into her face, his eye lighting up with his anger enough that they could see each other.

She chuckled and purred softly, "I like this side of you Sans, so strong and aggressive like Edge is." She leaned into him and smirked, "Don't you recognize me love? That hurts you know." Her voice breathy and meant as a distraction as her hand reached under her shirt to grab the knife, "Not quite my body but nice, don't you think?" She questioned teasingly guiding a bare leg up the skeletons inner thigh slightly.

He growled deeply both deeply angered that he had been right, while a part of his brain tugged that this was Frisks body, and it was still kind of a turn on to be teased by it. His confliction however faded as he saw her hand move to her stomach and a soft glint. Instintively he pinned her hand to her stomach with his hip as thigh rested and pined her between both hers. "What have you done to Frisk?" He snarled low to her ignoring his body for a moment so he could focusing on ridding Frisk of Chara.

She chuckled softly at the hesitation before grunting at the force of the pin, "She's in here, haven't you figured out by now, we share a brain." She chuckled softly, "Except she fancies you and enjoys the company of your brother while I goad her into killing you both." Her snarl is monsterlike as his now but more forced as the hipbone presses the knife into her stomach and she is sucking in to keep the blade from hurting herself.

He faltered at that slightly, "When she was talking to herself, " He muttered slightly and she just nodded he then growled at her, "Bring her back you can fuck off and die somewhere but bring the girl back." His eye light growing in brilliance at his anger that was slowly slipping out of his control again at this new information. "Quit plaguing the sweet girls mind. Go back to hell."

She just leaned in closer and smirked, "Return me to Edge and I will gladly leave you too your innocent weak little toy." She chuckled. Frisk was watching this whilst practically screaming and pounding at the barrier of her mind holding her separate from her own body.

He snarled and bared his teeth at her , "I will never let you return to him," His words held so much venom that though Chara remains unfazed Frisk flinched in her mind.

"Then I will just keep this body. I can think of a few fun things to do." She chuckled darkly, "especially since pap feels comfortable enough to sleep curled up against me." She muttered softly, "I mean we did try to date yesterday, but man is he to gay for me." She smirked at that and pushed into him, "But never hurts to pull him along till he figures it out for himself that he would rather have sausage than tacos." She laughed openly at that, "Who knows maybe Pap will corrupt and turn out like Edge in the end. We both know the building blocks are there, "Just gotta puncture the dam of information you keep from him and he will toughen up really quick. Isnt that right Sans?" She taunts slightly.

He freezes at her words till rage took over and he pulled back long enough to force her into the wall hard pushing fully against her and effectively knocking the wind out of her and cause the blade to slip, It fell from her hand but as his leg shifted it managed to cut a nice slice through her inner thigh before it fell between her and the boney legs holding her in places and dropping into the snow. She winced and gasped at the over all force and Frisk used this moment, "Sans?" She called out trying to take control but Chara was fighting her to remain there.

He looked up at his name the same flash that was from his dream flicked across her face and he saw the flash of hope before the anger returned and he realised it then. If he distracts Chara long enough Frisk can slip in. His growl turned into one of more a harsh purr and he smirked, "Don't chase my weak brother Chara, Forget Frisk, I am stronger than your alternate Pap is anyday. I live with all the memories and all the resets everyday and put on a fake face, but you know Im ready to break my damn and let my anger wash over. You have seen it a hundred times over." He purrs in her ear softly. "Come on Chara you know you want a take of the other side for once don't you." He teased flexing his hip bones into her pelvis slightly and pinning her against the wall trapping her with his weight. His eye sockets had hooded now and he leaned in capturing her mouth aggressively, biting her lip harshly and effectively leaving her mind wirring slightly.

Frisk could see this all play out and felt hurt while Chara chuckled softly at the pain it was causing the weaker half but then his words resonated in her and she felt a purr of appreciation build, until he kissed her with such force her mind blackened for a moment in confusion. Frisk had been sad until she felt Chara slip and pushed popping back into full control and pushing Sans away hard. Not because she wanted to stop the kiss but because her tears rolled down freely and she started to cry. He had been shocked that he back up enough and she fell to the snow, slumped over she start to sob uncontrollably not even noticing the pain that was radiating her thigh from the slice that had turned the snow around them and sans leg red from being pushed against it. She shook in both cold and sadness. His words had stung her soul and they left her shaken beyond belief in sad realization that Chara was correct.

He had stumbled back panting and regaining himself, he wasn't sure if he succeeded but he knew he had to control himself lest he wanted to end up more beast than skeleton. He suddenly heard the crying and froze for a second before he tilted his head up from his position with his hands on his knees looking at the ground and saw her. Her body shaking with sobs as she cried harshly, then he noticed the red snow and looked down to the slick sticky feeling he felt on his hand and pants now. He saw the blood smeared there and noticed the knife not a foot away also covered in her blood. "Shit," He hissed at realizing not only was Frisk back but he had injured her while he was roughing up Chara. He approached slowly and he held a hand out to her his body language softening slightly as he tried to calm her down.

Unfortunately the 'shit' that escaped his mouth caused her to flinch and make things worst. She misinterpreted it as anger at Frisk replacing Chara and she choked past the lump in her throat, _he wants meeeee…_ The voice hissed softly, "I can let her back if you want." Was all she could choke out in a weak whisper. _I told you he would betray you._ She purred at her counterpart. Frisk was getting mad, which would allow for Chara to sneak back in if she didn't compose herself. "Im sorry to have interrupted your _Fun_ ," She growled the word out to show she wanted nothing to do with him.


	5. Chapter 4 - Chill

He froze at her aggression then realized what was going on, he stiffened before he reached over and put his hand gently on her cheek and tilted her head to look at him. "Fuck No." He spoke to her gently so as not to startle her. "I said all that to get her to falter, so you could return, the only way I could remove her was to stroke her ego a bit. Channel my inner Edge so to speak." He spoke softly his eyes never leaving hers. "Im sorry I had to let my beast out for it too happen but I would do anything to get rid of her and bring your hope back to us." He smiled at her before frowned and sighed, "Im sorry I had to rough you up in the process though." He motioned at the blood that she hadn't actually noticed till then and blanched at the sight of. "Ummm… Kid, you alright?" His worried look warped in her sight before darkness enveloped Frisk and Chara as one.

-000-

He was panicking now, she had blacked out and he had scooped her up quickly. Unfortunately if monsters saw her bleeding they would know she is not one of them. He teleported quickly inside his house, and had a lapse in thought, Shit Pap couldn't see her injured and unconscious. He quickly took her up to his room and gently laid her on his bed while trying to think about what he could do. His gaze caught the red flowing out more quickly now that she was warming up again, "Fuck," He hissed, He should get her some pants. He thought while he ran to grab a clean shirt from the pile off the floor and ripping a strip off so he could wrap her thigh.

Once he turned back to her he stiffened, her wound was hidden by her skirt which only came to mid thigh, His eye lights went out and he felt a shiver run through him. His soul pulled against his chest in an odd tightening feeling before he could think he lifted her skirt and saw that the wound was a long clean cut, it was luckily shallow enough to not need stitching, going From the swell of where her thighs were thickest and just barely touch together down about 3 inches. The closeness to her, conceal, tender area had him thinking that maybe Pap should bandage her, but then that thought made him snarl at himself for thinking it.

No he would have to fix what he did, and keep Pap from knowing he had injured the kid or his younger brother may freak out. He did not need a repeat of that happening, he thought quickly supressing a flash back of their child hood. He leaned down and carefull began to wrap the sensitive part of her inner thigh keeping his mind focused, he could not allow his thoughts to stray. Why would his thoughts stray for this human? He questioned slightly, must be my hormones, he grumbled slightly to himself as he found himself noticing the black laciness of her booty short underwear that made his eye flare and soul clench. He bit back a growl and averted his eyes to her legs, her soft legs that had seemed so muscular when she was standing but while she was laying had a bit of an enchanting jiggle to it. He licked his lips, then when he realised what was happening as he thought more about the shape and softness of the human his magic started too focus on more than his tongue. He felt his pelvis grow heavy, "Nhhh Fuck." He growled out as he finished bandaging her up and teleported outside the house as quickly as he could.

The cold air was welcoming to his current situation as he regained his control over his magic, he was panting slightly and let out a soft hiss as the boner dissipated. He tried to thin over the situation but lacy shorts and soft skin flashed across his mind that he growled and teleported to his hot dog stand quickly so he could take his mind off things.

-000-

She woke up feeling groggy but comfortable, she rolled over to feel covers shift under her and then a pang of pain in her thigh as it pressed against the other. She screamed at the sensation and sat up quickly to check what had caused the pain, only to get a wave of dizziness take over. "Fuck," She groaned as she gained her bearings. She looked around the room that was very messy, but also very cozy. She eyed the trumpet in the corner and had a brief, "how does he play without lips?" Her question was spoken out loud, Her leg forgot her eyes trailed around the room, clothes were everywhere, he had some interesting looking posters that she had recognized briefly from the surface adorning his wall, some bands like REM and Journey as well as some silly posters which were to be expected, like the '101 positions of sex' and one featuring a human dressed as a beer bottle that was wielding a giant purple dildo baseball bat that she recognized from the video game 'Saints Row: the 3rd '. She chuckled at the thought of him playing the game and wondered briefly if he even knew about it. She then noticed the book shelf which she made a movement towards before the sharp pain in her leg had her scream again and her eyes tear up as she fell back onto the bed.

Once she was back sitting on the bed she looked down to see a rough bandage job on her leg, she was confused for a moment before she remembered faintly Chara got them cut with that blast knife, he must have bandaged her up. She then blushed to see how far the bandage went a shiver running through her and she resisted the urge to rub her thighs together in the sudden heat she felt between her legs, "What was wrong with her, she knew she was a virgin considering when she fell but now everything was turning her on, was this normal? ' _no'_ Chara chuckled at her and she groaned, "Don't you ever just fucking leave me alone." She hissed, There was cackle in her head and she felt her anger building again, "How the fuck can I kill you, please enlighten me." She found herself growling before she heard a gasp followed by a bang. Her head wiped to the door and she was wondering briefly who was on the other side.

-000-

Paps heard a scream from Sans room and wondered when the two had come back, he figured maybe they teleported and she was caught of guard. Teleporting was a suffocating feeling and he refused to attempt it again after the last time he almost got stuck in the void whilst forgetting his location amid blackness. His mind had wandered as he cleaned the dishes being the only one who could reach the sink until, another scream shook him out of his state and he made his way up stairs. "Sans?" He called quietly curious, he would hear him if he was there. By the time he reached his brother's door and no one had responded he heard the human mumbling something her herself. He wondered if she was okay, then he heard her ask how to kill them, he gasped loudly and then realized his error and slapped his mouth shut. He went to turn away only to trip on the carpet and fall onto his tailbone. He bit back his whimper as he sat there rubbing his now bruise bone through his battle body.

-000-

She got up, only hissing in pain at her leg and adjust her skirt down to cover the bandages, She then walked uneasily to the door and opened it to find Paps in a heap on the floor. He looked like he was in pain as well, she crouched down to put a shoulder on him, but he flinched away. "Paps, are you okay?" She asked, the concern in her voice was strong but also carried a soothing nature.

She could see him shaking, "are you trying to kill Sans?" He asked so quietly she was shocked to hear he could.

She gasped and shook her head, "No im sorry you heard me talking to my inner… demons." She caught herself so not to reveal too much to the poor skeleton infront of her. "Bad memories that just keep pooping up and I have no control over." She spoke not a lie but not the truth either. She felt bad for lying to the poor skeleton but she couldn't tell him anything else or he would probably hate her.

He seemed understanding to that, "I understand," he spoke still softly but more with understanding than concern now, He really was very sweet. "But why were you screaming," he was concerned now and his voice grew a few volumes again that caused her to relax abit as he seemed more himself now.

She sighed and lifted her skirt only the inch and a half to show the bottom edge of the wrapping that was slightly red from blood now and watched his eyes widen. "I fell in the fog and hit something hard and got a cut, Sans dropped me off and tried to wrap it as best as he could…." She trailed off slightly, "But I had blacked out, I screamed when I woke up and accidently brushed it."

He nodded, "LETS GET YOU TO THE COUCH AND SOME COCOA IMEDIATELY." She said hastily standing up, his bruise forgotten, He then scooped her up but was careful to keep her sore leg from touching anything. "YOU SHOULD HAVE MENTIONED YOU WERE HURT EARLIER." He scolded her but she just smiled at him and relaxed into his caring hold as he carried her down to the couch. He put the kettle on for tea then proceeded to try to find a movie for them to watch together.

She was grateful for his care but also sad to have to lie to him, ' _don't feel bad, he is very blind and stupid. He has no idea you are lying to him.'_ She chuckled darkly in her mind. Frisk shook her off and refused to listen to the voice anymore. She smiled and watched him place a movie into the VCR, she wanted to ask why they don't have DVDs but decided not right now, she would ask Sans when she asked about the video game.

They sat and watched Disney movies all afternoon while drinking cocoa and talking. He was very easy to get along with and reacted hilariously to villains like 'Cruella de'vil' and 'Scar' but was very adorable when the happy endings came about. It made her smile warmly to him, she enjoyed this greatly and any time a quip was made by her inner Chara she pushed it down and continued talking to the sweet skeleton who keeps taking care of her. She then frown slightly, He seemed to notice as his face fell and he looked at her quizzically, She sighed, "Didn't you have to work today? And Where did Sans go?"

He startled for a minute then nodded, "OH NO I FORGOT TO GO TO WORK." He looked sad for a moment then pulled his flip phone out of his pocket, it was a nokia and part of her wasnt surprised. He dialed a number then spoke when they answered, "UNDYNE, SORRY I COULDN'T MAKE IT IN TODAY…" he paused as a loud voice came through the phone she could hear the yelling and watched Pap flinch slightly at the muffled words she couldn't quite make out. "I AM SORRY, I WILL BE THERE EARLY TOMORROW AND WORK DOUBLE TOMORROW TO MAKE UP." Some more angry words before the phone was closed and he sighed, "I WILL NOT BE HERE FOR A FEW DAYS COME MORNING. SORRY HUMAN I CANT HANG WITH YOU MORE THIS WEEK."

She looked sad but nodded, "You don't need to worry about me, I will be fine. Im also sure that Sans can help me whenever he gets home.

Pap visibly perked up, he moved to stand up and she removed her legs from his lap careful not to bang the sore one. "IM GUNNA GO CALL MY BROTHER I WILL BE BACK TO WATCH MORE OF THIS WEIRD 'LADY AND THE TRAMP' IM NOT SURE WHY TO DOGS WOULD ACT LIKE ANIMALS BUT THEY SURE APPRECIATE GOOD CUISINE." He spoke with a grin and she could not contain the laugh she gave remembering the dogs eating spaghetti.

She paused the movie and waited patiently, he went up to make the call in his room and every so often she could here his loud voice carry through the quiet house. He had lectured Sans about her getting harmed in the fog and not telling him, then for leaving her in their home. He then told them about the double shift he had for accidently missing work that day before pap yelled Sans into the air twice. Presumably the older Skelebro had hung up. As she heard Paps door open she felt the air become thick when suddenly Sans was on the couch next to her, one ankle on the other knee looking like he had been there the whole time. She squeaked slightly then hissed as her legs collided together and curled in on herself a little.

"Sup kid, how ya doing?" He chuckled for a second then saw her pain and heard her his, he suddenly put his leg down and reached out to grab her shoulders, "Sorry, I shouldn't have startled you, I didn't realize your leg would still hurt that much." He sounded sad and a blueish tint suddenly crossed his cheeks. "He thought briefly about bandaging her leg and the long gash that was so close to those lacey…. Wait a minute he had to stop thinking about that. All day he had stayed awake trying to distract himself from those thoughts and actually worked the entire time. He had sold out of hotdogs and hotcats by noon and had to close the stand until he could acquire more.

She looked up at him slightly and shrugged, "Humans are soft, pain kinda hangs around." She said like it was something she was very used to and he mentally shook himself before any emotion showing how much this troubled him appeared. Paps was on the stairs watching confused by what just happened, Sans noticed this and he cleared his _throat?_

Pap smiled as Sans moved back to his normal position and Paps took the other side of the couch which placed Sans in between the two. She reached up and unpaused the movie before turning back to the screen and watched more of the movie, occasionally her gaze flicking to Papyrus watching him watch the movie with childish delight. She chuckled softly and relaxed, her legs now across the older brothers lap instead. He had frozen at the touch at first unsure of what to do before his hands just rested on top of her muscular and shapely calves.

She barely noticed the touch until he started rubbing slow circles on the flesh of her legs with his thumbs, she peaked a glance at him to realize he was watching the movie and was not aware that he was rubbing her leg. She blushed slightly and tried to focus on the movie, but the circles were tormenting her, driving her absolutely mad. She could feel their gentle touch throughout her whole body, she shivered slightly and pulled the blanket tighter around her to seem like she was cold a little. _'You want to bone the bonehead, don't you?'_ her inner voice mocked her slightly, ' _does he even have the parts to do it?'_ she thought for a second her inner demon had a point, do skeletons have the parts. An image flashed in her mind and she found herself trying to imagine if he could considering he is just bones, but she has seen him make a tongue so maybe? Her blush was deep red now and those damn circles were sending heat up to her core. She started chewing on her lip to bite back any emotions that threatened to present themselves and buried everything but her eyes under the blanket. She turned them back to the television and tried to distract herself but found she couldn't focus on anything but the circles which seemed to be getting slightly stronger.

-000-

Sans didn't realize he was running circles on her leg till she looked at him, but he hid that he noticed well. He watched her shiver and blush before hiding almost completely under the blanket, to supress a chuckle he started rubbing just a bit more purposefully now, he was glad he had such an effect on her but couldn't figure out why. She is only a human why does his mind keep wandering this way, to her soft skin of her legs, her waist that seemed so comfortable to lay against, her breasts that while small were still cute on her and matched her body type. He supresses the image with a chuckle he pretends to direct at the movie, but he wasn't focused anymore his body going rigged with some underlying urge to pin her to the couch. He eyed his brother who was oblivious to his inner turmoil, thank god but he needed an outlet. He couldn't leave her alone and injured since his brother would be leaving in the morning, but he needed to release the tension that was growing.

"Who is hungry?" He choked out then cleared his throat a bit, "I could really use some grub." He smirked, and his fingers moved up and squeezed her knee lightly. His smirk only grew as he heard her gasp and start biting the blanket, hmm maybe he could do something. He looked to his brother, "Weren't you two gunna make some amazing spaghetti or something?"

As if Paps life had been jumpstarted from that single word he jumped up and turn to face her, the small, red, human with a grin on his face. "THAT'S RIGHT WE WERE GUNNA MAKE SPAGETTI," he then looked down to her leg a bit an thought, "YOU CAN SIT ON THE COUNTER AND HELP ME," he leaned over and scooped her up gently being careful of her leg and catching a brief glimpse of Sans face in the process which was scowling at his brother for a second before he snapped out of it. The older brothers' hands falling to his own lap now, and he shot his brother an apologetic look that was returned with a sad smiled and a slight shrug. "SANS WOULD YOU GRAB US THE CAN OF TOMOATOES WHILE I GET HER ON THE COUNTER?" he inquired as if to give him something to distract himself with.

Sans shrugged and got up to help collect the ingredients for them to make spaghetti, then went up to his room to hide while they cooked.

-000-

He walked to his bed and flopped over, groaning as he finally let his magic slip, He wouldn't touch the formed appendage, but he could feel less of the strain now that his magic was allowed to be released. "I want to bone the fuckin girl." He sighed then thought about it, he has seemed to be this way since she arrived. Maybe being around the female human was triggering something in him to cause these mood swings in him, maybe it was an effect the human had on some monsters and he is being played. He thought and growled at the other idea he had, or maybe it was Chara who was trying to make Frisk appear absolutely delicious to torment him from pulling her out of the other universe.

He thought back to the day when he finally got the machine to work, years of Gastors' and his research put to the test, He manage to tear a hole through the void to another timeline and saw monsters killing for fun and a human standing in the trees watching hidden. He grabbed her and pulled her to his timeline to help her but she has been trying to kill him since. He should have left the damn nuisance there to suffer her own fate, she complained that her Edge, who he did find out was a very strong aggressive version of Papyrus, was protecting her and had loved her. He didn't believe it from everything he saw he knew she was being manipulated but that's in the past. Now it seems she has taken residence in poor Frisks subconscious and is making her life difficult. How can he separate them, maybe he could offer a way for Chara to go back if she separated from Frisk, but he's not so sure it was her choice in the first place? She reset time and time again until this new human fell now, it appears only the one with the most amount of determination can linger, so she stopped resetting her body and could only merge her mind.

He growled not knowing what t do, then it occurred to him, "Why do I care so much what happens to the kid?" He grumbled and rolled onto his side. His magic has left his pelvis and has formed a bone attack that he was flipping casually in the air all without touching it. He just watched the glow almost in a trance, "I would love to see more of those shorts though." He chuckled to himself and groaned as the thought remerged. He needed to get his thoughts under control before the spaghetti was done, but he was way pasta that. Heh.

-000-

AN: So im 4 chapters in now and would love some feed back, this is my first story and im not sure if its going well. Sorry my writing kinda sucks, I tend to write everything spur of the moment, and apparently my spurred moments don't have grammer so please let me know what you think.


End file.
